Mr Crossdressing
by Naminamifrid
Summary: "Seorang Artis pendatang baru..."."Naruto sadar... kau sudah mempunya Hinata." Bagaimana jika kehidupan Naruto terus digangung dengan artis pendatang, yang ternyata membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. NARUSASU. Crossdressing. Ooc. Typo. Gaje. Dll
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

_**Mr. Crossdressing**_

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Ooc, Crossdressing, Miss Typo, judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita, dll.**

**Boys Love / Shounen-ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Seorang Aktis pendatang baru, berkulit putih mulus dengan mata semerah Ruby, rambut yang panjang sepinggul berwarna Navy Blue, tidak hanya cantik suaranya saja mampu membuat laki-laki pun tergila-gila, ia adalah..."_

_._

"_Ka-Kau seorang laki-laki ?!."_

_._

"_Diam DOBE." _

_._

"_Hosh...Hosh aku su-hosh sudah capek~." _

_._

"_Ini rumah mu? Dasar jorok." Terdengar dengusan jijik dari mulutnya._

_._

"_Halo. Kakashi, tolong bilang pada Tou-sama aku akan menginap dirumah teman, dan jangan cari aku." _

.

.

.

Bagaiman Gaje kah? Ini masih prolog loh. Jadi, mau lanjut?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y

A

H

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mr. Crossdressing**_

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**For you©Azu (sebagian lirik Nami ambil dari lagu tersebut)**

**Pair : NaruSasu, NaruSatsu?**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Ooc, Crossdressing, Miss Typo, judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita, dll.**

**Boys Love / Shounen-ai**

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki.U 19 tahun

Itachi.U : 24 tahun

Naruto.N : 27 tahun

Kurama.N : 23 tahun

_**Happy reading minna...**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Ehmm... dari pada menunggu berlama-lama mari kita saksikan pertunjukan dari Artis kita─." Jeda sejenak, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara yang berseru dengan semangatnya. "─UZUCHIHA SATSUKI!."

"Wooowwwoouuu..." Kemunculan Satsuki dibarengi oleh teriakan para fansnya, yang lebih didominasi oleh kaum laki-laki. Mereka adalah Raven nama fans dari Uzuchiha Satsuki. Lampu panggung mulai dimatikan, dan suara merdu dari sang penyanyi terdengar.

_**Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no...**_

_**Kotae tachi yo hara jinshin motte susumebaii...**_

_**Totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni, niji ga kakaru you ni...**_

Lampu panggung pun mulai dinyalakan kembali namun, lampu tersebut hanya terfokus kepada seorang gadis berambut _Navy blue_ yang panjang terurai hingga pinggul, rambut tersebut dihiasi pita yang mirip topi kecil berwarna _Silver_ terletak manis diantara helaian rambut _Raven-_n_ya. _Ya diadalah Uzuchiha Satsuki.

_**(Lonely...)**_

_**Kaze ga fuite**_

_**(Feeling..)**_

_**Ki ga tsuita yo**_

_**Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo...**_

_**(Call me...) **_

_**Wakatteru wa**_

_**(With you...) **_

_**Ai wa itsumo...**_

_**Atae au mono...**_

_**FOR YOU...**_

**~*~ ©Naminamifrid~*~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Crop**

Namikaze Crop merupakan sebuah perusahan penyalur Artis dan Model terbesar No.1 didunia, diikuti Uzumaki Group, Hyuuga Commpany diurutan ketiga. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih sering dipanggil Naruto, saat ini sedang mengalami suatu fenomena yang sering disebut galau. Bagaimana tidak adik kecilnya (Tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga sih...) menyuruhnya mengantarkan sebuah tas, dan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih, untuk diantarkan kepada Artis dari kekasih adiknya-Uchiha Itachi- Uzuchiha Satsuki.

Sebelum itu mari perkenalkan, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Merupakan Direktur utama diNamikaze Crop, mempunyai seorang adik yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini Naruto sedang mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya, _Hello..._ dia itu seorang direktur kenapa harus mengikuti perintah calon adik iparnya yang Notabene seorang Manager dari Artis yang sekarang tengah naik daun.

Huh~ mereka berdua memang selalu membuatnya pusing, menyuruhnya Cuma karena hari ini hari _Anniversary _ke-5 mereka jadian, walaupun Naruto terus mengeluh tetap saja ia mau melakukanya. Saat ini Naruto tengah menyamarkan penampilanya terlebih dahulu, merubah warnah rambutnya yang pirang menjadi hitam, dan tidak lupa menggunakan pakain pegawai kantor biasa disetai topi hitam dengan tulisan _Heart _berwarna Merah terang.

Kenapa perlu pakai acara menyamar segala? Karena sebagai penerus perusahaan No.1 diDunia yang sering diliput para wartawan karena keberhasilanya dalam mengembangkan agensi tersebut, tidak lupa orang-orang yang juga ingin menjatuhkanya karena iri akan keberhasilannya, tapi dari itu semua fansnya lah yang paling mengerikan. Walaupun hanya bekerja didalam kantor tidak jarang kegiatan sehari-hari Naruto diliput juga oleh para paparazi, mulai dari hal-hal yang biasa, sampai yang pribadi. Tidak heran Naruto juga memiliki fans selain dari keluarga terpandang, Naruto juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan, rahang yang tegas, badan yang tinggi tegap, disertai otot-otot penunjang kesempurnanya yang membuat para lelaki iri sekaligus kagum. Dan jangan lupa kejeniusannya dalam mengatur perusaanya, yang dapat berkembang pesat hanya dalam waktu 5 tahun, setelah ayahnya memutuskan untuk pensiun.

Setelah bercermin cukup lama untuk melihat penampilanya apakah sudah sempurna, Naruto langsung menurunkan topinya untuk menutup kedua mata _Shappire_nya tidak lupa mengambil barang-barang yang Itachi titipkan padanya. Dan ia pun pergi ke alamat yang ditujuh menggunakan Motor kesayangan Kyuubi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana bajuku sialann!." Teriak seorang gadis sambil membanting kertas naskahnya.

"Ma..af Satsuki-san, sebentar lagi Itachi-san akan datang membawa baju anda. Mohon untuk bersabar sebentar." Pinta dari salah seorang penata rias artis dengan wajah yang gugup. Padahal didalam hati sang penata rias menjerit ingin segera mengundurkan diri.

"Terserah, sekarang keluar dari ruangan ku!." Sepertinya artis cantik ini sedang dalam keadan mood yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak kesal 25 menit lagi dia akan tampil, diacara ini lah yang bisa membuat namanya langsung melejit kedalam jajaran penyanyi terkenal, ini adalah kesempatanya untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa ia bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal suatu hari nanti. Jangan Cuma karena ketelatan si keriput mengantar bajunya menghancurkan segala impiannya sejak kecil. 'Awas saja kalau sampai aku tidak tampil, kutambahkan 2 keriput lagi diwajahmu Itachi..' Batin Satsuki mulai meracau tidak jelas.

**Tok..tok...**

"Permisi... saya ingin mengantar kan barang untuk Nona Satsuki." Suara tegas namum pelan terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Masuk." Teriaknya keras. ' Dasar wanita ini, apa tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun dirumahnya'. Batin sang pemilik suara yang berada dibalik pintu. Pintu pun terbuka tampaklah Naruto yang sedang membawa sebuah gaun putih panjang dan sebuah tas berwarna senada.

"Maaf atas kerterlambatannya nona, dijalan tadi sedang macet total orang-orang banyak yang ingin menonton konser ini."

"Yayaya... terserah. Berikan Gaunnya sekarang." Dengan cepat Satsuki mengambil Gaun tersebut, dan membawanya keruang ganti. Naruto? Dia hanya menghela nafas, kenapa hari ini ia bisa begitu sial sebelum kesini dia hampir saja menabrak orang-orang saking ngebutnya dalam membawa motor.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seorang Artis pendatang baru, berkulit putih mulus dengan mata semerah Ruby, rambut yang panjang sepinggul berwarna Navy Blue, tidak hanya cantik suaranya saja mampu membuat laki-laki pun tergila-gila, ia adalah..."

"UZUCHIHA SATSUKII!." Teriak kedua host tersebut dengan begitu semangatnya, diiringi sorak-sorakan dari para penonton. Pantas saja macet rupanya mereka adalah fans nya Satsuki, yang menamai diri mereka Hatsuki.

Satsuki berjalan begitu anggunnya, rambutnya yang tergerai ditiup angin semakin membuat mempesona jika dilihat, jangankan laki-laki wanita pun juga akan terpesona dengan kecantikanya. Bagaikan malaikat yang baru saja turun, Gaun putihnya yang panjang hanya dibelakang dan pendek dibagian paha depan tertiup oleh angin dengan lembutnya, menambahkan kesan seolah-olah malaikat memang baru saja turun dari langit.

"WOOOOOWW." Teriakan para penonton semakin keras, ketika Satsuki memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Dibalik panggung Naruto melihat Satsuki degan pandangan kagum, untung saja dia Bi cewek atau pun cowok sama sajalah. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa debaran yang berbeda, saat bersama Hinata pun debaran ini tidak pernah ada.

"Naruto sadar... kau sudah mempunya Hinata. Tapi kalau dengan Satsuki putus dengan Hinata pun aku rela." Sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai error. Arah pandangan Naruto mulai kembali melihat kearah Satsuki.

"Selamat Malam Satsuki-san, kau semakin cantik saja malam ini." Sapa salah satu host wanita bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Malam Ino-san, terimakasih kau juga catik malam ini." Tidak lupa dengan senyuman yang membuat meleleh para lelaki.

"Sepertinya aku dilupakan disini." Ucap seorang host pria Nara Shikamaru, diiringi nada bergurau.

.

.

"Tak terasa kita telah sampai diakhir acara─"

"─Sampai jumpa lagi di acara berikutnya."

"SELAMAT MALAM." Setelah acara tersebut selesai, yang diringi nyanyian lembut dan merdu dari Satsuki. Sekarang Satsuki telah kembali keruangannya, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lelah walaupun dihadapan kamera Satsuki selalu menunjukan senyum terbaiknya walaupun dengan senyum palsu, dia harus bersikap profesional.

"Hahh~." Helaan nafas lelah terdengar. 'sepertinya berendam air hangat dengan sabun cair beraroma terapi cukup untuk merileks tubuh ini sebentar.' Pikir Satsuki sambil membayangkan nikmatnya berendam.

"Satsuki-san mobilnya telah siap." Ujar Kakashi yang merupakan supir pribadi sekaligus pengawalnya.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar." Sambil membereskan barang bawaannya, dibantu Kakashi mulai meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tetapi baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk dari belakan Satsuki terdengar seperti ada segerombolan orang yang berlari kearah, tunggu dulu... bukan kah itu para fans fanatiknya.

"Shit...lama sekali Kakashi." Sedikit merutuki nasibnya yang ditinggal Kakashi untuk mengambil mobil diparkiran, tapi masalah kali ini berbeda fans fanatiknya terlalu ganas untuk disebut_ fans_ mereka pernah hampir menculiknya, mungkin saja suara dan wajah rupawan sang idola yang membuat mereka nekat melakukan hal itu.

Saat melihat _fans_-nya semakin mendekat, dengan panik Satsuki mulai berlari tidak peduli lagi dengan barang-barang bawaanya. Satsuki terus berlari hingga kebelakang gedung tempat konsernya diadakan.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto berjalan keluar gedung dari pintu belakang, menuju tempat parkir motornya yang kebetulan berada dibelakang gedung. Sambil berjalan digelapnya malam ditambah jalanan tersebut mulai sepi, Naruto terus membayangkan penampilan Satsuki dikoser tadi.

'Penampilan-nya sangat bagus apalagi suaranya yang merdu itu, tapi sayang tidak didukung dengan sikapnya yang cukup kasar itu.'

"Aargggrr.. sialan!." Teriaku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut gemas, kenapa susah sekali melupakan sosoknya. Aku akui ia termasuk wanita paling cantik kedua, yang pertama tentu saja ibuku. Dipikiranku terus terbayang sosoknya, tubuh yang tinggi semampai untuk ukuran wanita ditambah kulit yang putih jika disentuh mungkin saja kulit itu sehalus kulit bayi, dan jangan lupa mata sewarna batu _Ruby _yang selalu menatap orang-orang dengan padangan dingin-nya. Tanganku seperti memiliki keinginan sendiri untuk menyetuh rambutnya yang tergerai indah, ckckckc membayangkan-nya saja membuatku semakin ingin berkenalan dengan-nya.

"Heheh... apa aku sudah gila baru saja membayangkan orangnya, sekarang ia telah berlari kearahku atau jangan-jangan─." Rupanya Naruto telah tergila-gila akan sosok Satsuki. Tubuhnya mulai merinding saat membayang kan yang sedang berlari kearahnya bukan Satsuki, dengan _Gaun_ putih panjang dan rambut terurai membuat pikiran Naruto menjadi semakin tidak-tidak. "─tidak mungkin itu Satsuki, jam segini seharusnya dia suadah berada dijalan. Hehehe ... jangan bercanda Naruto hantu itu ti─."

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"DOBE!."

"─dak ada."

"DOBE!." Teriak Satsuki lagi, sambil mengatur napasnya sebentar.

"Hehehe sepertinya aku perlu minum vitamin." Guman Naruto, sepertinya ia menganggap sosok yang didepan adalah ilusi.

"Do-be.. to─hosh─long a..ku.." Dengan suara yang sedikit terhengah-hengah, Satsuki mencoba meminta tolong walaupun ego-nya sedang ia tahan sebentar. Naruto pun kaget saat melihat wajah Satsuki memerah penuh peluh sehabis berlari, setelah kewarasan Naruto kembali hanya dengan melihat wajah Satsuki yang cukup menggoda. Sepertinya otak Naruto memang sudah benar-benar miring.

"Y-ya..." Dengan guggup Naruto membalas.

"To..long se-sembunyikan aku." Naruto yang melihat Satsuki merasa kasihan dan sedikit tergoda –ingat hanya sedikit- apalagi setelah melihat wajah Satsuki yang sepertinya mulai kelelahan. Dengan atas inisiatifnya sendiri Naruto menarik tangan Satsuki yang ternyata sangat lembut seperti yang ia bayangkan menuju arah parkiran motor. Eettsss Naruto hilangkan pikiran mesum itu dulu situasi sekarang sangat genting.

"TEMAN-TEMAN DISANA RATU KITA!." Teriak salah satu penggemar Satsuki, sambil menunjuk arah mereka berdua. Naruto yang panik dengan refleks-nya menggendong Satsuki seperti karung beras dipundaknya, semakin Naruto percepat pula laju larinya. Setelah sampai ditempat dimana motornya berada, Naruto langsung memdudukan Satsuki dijok belakang dan mulai menyalakan motornya.

"HIME-SAMAAA!."

"SATSUKI-SAMA!."

"HIME-SAMAA TUNGGU KAMII!." Melihat gerombolan tersebut semakin mendekat Naruto langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, kemudian Naruto menepikan motornya didekat apartement-nya yang sederhana, walaupun ia pemilik dari agensi ternama Naruto telah diajarkan hidup sederhana.

"Nona Satsuki kita sudah sampai." Panggil Naruto sambil menggoyangkan pundaknya pelan, sepertinya Satsuki cukup kelelahan hingga ia terlelap disepanjang perjalanan.

"Hmm~."

"Nona?." Setelah merasa tidur Satsuki sangat nyenyak dan membangunkannya akan sia-sia saja, dengan otot terlatihnya Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh Satsuki dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Satsuki dari tidurnya.

Sedikit berat saat kaki-kaki Naruto mulai menaiki tangga kelantai 4, maklum saja apartement-nya tidak memiliki _lift_ seperti diapartement-apartement zaman sekarang. Dengan hati-hati Naruto memasukan kunci tersebut takut kunci itu terjatuh dan susah diambil, apalagi dikedua tangannya sedang menggendong Satsuki. Setelah telinganya mendengar suara cekrekan pelan dari pintu, lalu mendorong pintu tersebut dengan pelan tak lupa menutupnya kembali dengan kakinya. Naruto membawa Satsuki kekamarnya. Diapartement-nya ini Naruto hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satur dapur, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Memang apartement yang kecil bagi orang berduit, tapi bagi Naruto ini sudah cukup apalagi uangnya bisa ditabung buat masa depannya. Dengan perlahan Naruto meletakan tubuh Satsuki diatas kasur _Queen size_ milik-nya. Lalu tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Satsuki dengan selimut, setelah itu Naruto pergi keluar kamar sambil membawa bantal dan selimutnya. Lebih baik tidur di_sofa _dari pada terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung-burung kecil yang berasal dari sebelah pohon disamping jendela dekat _sofa_ ia tidur membangunkan Naruto dengan leguhan pelan dari bibir tebalnya. Sedikit terhuyung Naruto bangkit dari _sofa_ tempat ia tidur tadi malam. Berjalan dengan langkah lemah kearah kamar mandi tak lupa dengan handuk dipundaknya, Naruto masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar mandi tanpa ta─

"Kyaaaa..." ─hu ada seseorang didalamnya. Mendengar teriakan tersebut membuat kesadaran Naruto kembali, tidak lupa lemparan barang-barang kamar mandi diarahkan pada Naruto.

"KELUARRR!." Teriakan Satsuki mulai menggema diseluruh apartement.

"Tung-tunggu... dulu..." Sambil Menghindar lemparan Satsuki Naruto memcoba menjelaskan.

"KUBILANG KELUARR SIALANN!." Lemparan ember dari Satsuki langsung mengenai dengan telak kepala pirang Naruto, dengan lemaparan tersebut kesadaran Naruto pun mulai menghilang.

Hanya beberapa menit saja Naruto pingsan. Naruto langsung bangun dan langsung duduk disandaran tempat tidur sambil menyentuh keningnya yang membiru. Sepertinya ia masih syok dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

**Ceklek...**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, dan melihat Satsuki berjalan masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan es batu untuk mengompres.

"Kau sudah bangun dobe?." Tanya Satsuki sambil meletakan nampan tersebut diatas meja.

"Ja-jadi..." Sepertinya Naruto masih bingun untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"..."

"Ka-Kau seorang laki-laki ?!."Ucap Naruto pelan. Satsuki yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kujawab iya. Apa kau mau melaporkan ku?."

"..." Naruto pun hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia masih kebingungan.

"Dari pada berpikir terus, sebaiknya kau makan dulu selagi masih hangat." Raut kebingungan masih nampak diwajahnya, sambil makan bubur tersebut Naruto terus berpikir. Saat mengingat kejadian tadi kenapa jatungnya malah berdegub lebih keras. Walau pun dia seorang Bi Naruto tidak pernah tertarik pada cowok manapun, atau mungkin karena ia telah terpesona akan sosok Satsuki yang ia lihat kemarin. 'Apa mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda saat melihatnya mandi, dasar otak mesum. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Minggu depan merupakan hari pertunangan kami. Ah~ sudahlah nanti saja kupikirkan lagi.' Pikir Naruto sambil memakan buburnya.

Walaupun wajah Satsuki datar-datar saja, namun didalam hatinya sedang dag dig dug gak jelas. Ia gugup takut penyamaranya terbongkar, dan taruhan dengan ayahnya menjadi gagal. Setahun yang lalu ia pernah bertaruh dengan ayahnya ia akan sukses dengan penyamaran tersebut dan sebagai gantinya ia tidak jadi dijodohkan. 'Kami-_sama _tolong bantu aku.' Pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan terkejut bila mendengar rencana author dan kami-_sama _hehehee...

"Ehem." Sedikit berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Emm... jadi boleh aku tau apa nama aslimu?." Lanjut Naruto

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Setelah terdiam dalam keheningan masing-masing. Suara deringan dari _handphone_ Sasukelah yang akhirnya memecah keheningan mereka. Sasuke punlangsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar kamar Naruto untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

"**Halo tuan**?." Suara dari supir pribadinya terdengar dari sebrang.

"Halo. Kakashi, tolong bilang pada Tou-_sama_ aku akan menginap dirumah teman, dan jangan cari aku."

"**Dari kemarin saya mencari anda tuan, anda pergi kemana saja**?." Sedikit terdengar nada khawatir dari Kakashi, pasalnya Kakashi mendapatkan amanat untuk menjaga tuan-nya dengan jiwa dan raganya. Kalau Ayah Sasuke tau kalau Sasuke tidak pulang semalaman, bisa-bisa Kakashi dihukum gantung. Huhuhh membayangkan-nya saja sudah membuat keringat dingin.

"Sudah kubilang jangan cari aku. Aku janji akan pulang besok, oke."

"**Tung──**." Sebelum sempat berkata-kata lagi sambungan telepon langsung diputus oleh Sasuke. Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri, diakan sudah besar kenapa masih dicari-cari kayak anak kecil yang hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Huh~ akhirnya chap 1 kelar juga, walau sempet kehilangan ide .

Maaf ya yang udah nunggu padahal pas itu udah janji update awal januari eh malah kelewat walah mau masuk akhir januari. Maaf ya sekaliga Nami lagi banyak urusan diduta jadi harap maklum

Please RnR Semakin banyak review Nami makin semangat


End file.
